1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a forming device, especially to an internal high-pressure forming device, with a multiple-part forming tool and a clamping device which holds the parts of the forming tool together against the deforming action.
2. Description of the Related Art
In internal high-pressure forming, strict requirements must be set for the strength of the clamping of the forming tool parts and of the forming tool itself. Especially in the end phase of production of a formed article in which the formed article workpiece substantially rests against the forming walls of the tool mold cavity, the very high working pressure required for complete forming of the workpiece is transmitted to the tool and clamping device. However, in spite of this high loading, no deformations of the mold cavity impairing the dimensional stability of the formed article should come about, e.g., in that clamping jaws holding together tool parts of the forming tool give way by expansion of the mold cavity. Tools and clamping devices of internal high-pressure forming devices of this kind must be designed to be correspondingly stable.